Of Baths, Ramen and Enemy Nin
by Transient Joy
Summary: "Kushina? Are you in there?" "Who is it? Are you an enemy nin?" shouted Kushina. Minato blinked back confusion and opened the door to find his beloved soaked in the bath. "Kushina, my love, an enemy nin isn't going to knock." "Hmph, you don't know that," said Kushina rolling her eyes, "They just might be polite enemy nins. They really aren't enough these days."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I came up with this while washing my hair in my new house and I couldn't seem to get it out of my head while I was trying to study for my Maths exam XD.**

**So here we are, don't you just love MinaKushi? There really aren't enough of them :(**

* * *

Namikaze Minato was a man with many names. The first and foremost being Yondaime Hokage to the village of Konohagakure no Sato in the great country of Hi no Kuni. Although not the largest country in all of the great nations, Konoha possessed the largest hidden village and was known as one of the most powerful villages from possessing such remarkable elite shinobi army corps. This feat was established by the previous Hokages and continued through the great and authoritative reign of the current Yondaime, Minato.

Minato however is most renowned as Konoha's Yellow Flash. He gained this moniker through his exploits of the incredible Hirashin no Jutsu. He made e one, use of a formula in which he applied in advance to his special three pronged kunai , which he would scatter throughout the battlefield then be able to teleport to them at any time.

This technique coupled with his already immense natural speed and reflexes literally left him seen as a yellow flash to his opponents. This jutsu in which proved a victorious battle against Iwagakure gave him a flee on sight order in the Bingo books.

Minato is also known as Sensei, to Hatake Kakashi and the once Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin. His lone student, Kakashi, much to his distaste took to calling him Hokage -sama in the public eye and only, only in private with in his home would he revert back to Sensei.

Not to forget Minato's other title of adoring husband to Uzumaki Kushina. His beloved wife was currently in the later stages of her first pregnancy with their son-to-be Naruto. Minato was already seen as a doting father patiently awaiting his son's birth.

Well, er, perhaps not patiently as if one to take a closer look to the demeanor of him, they would notice his excitement almost bubbling over which went against his usual calm and collected personality. Once would say that this was due to spending so much time with his wife, but in fact Minato just couldn't wait to be a father.

Now Minato was many things. He was naturally an easy going person and though young, and recently receiving the Homages title, he had already gained the village's favour. When seen walking through the village, some at odd times, such as when he raced to fulfill another one of his wife's cravings, he was always seen as jovial and nothing but polite to the villagers.

Minato despite his playful side, was highly perceptive and a highly intelligent shinobi with talent seen only once a generation. Minato with his fierce determination, devotion to his village and strong will wished for these qualities to be passed on to his son.

Now Minato was many things, but when it came to women, he was blindingly oblivious. With his spiky blond locks and azure eyes, he was undoubtedly handsome. From a very young age, Minato was hounded by numerous girls and much to their disappointment, he could not care less. He only had eyes for his beloved Kushina.

This did not stop his fan-girls and numerous times he had come home only to find Kushina seething about his admirers. Her long red hair would almost take the form of the tails the Kyuubi and while Minato could not understand the problem, he would undoubtedly try and calm her down by soothing her, and that would continue to, er, other things.

The ironic thing about Minato's ignorance was despite his sensei being the great and Gallant Toad Sage, Jiraiya, who prided himself of being a master of all women, Minato could not see women blatantly throwing themselves at him.

Much to Jirairya's distress of his own student not following his footsteps and taking advantage of the hordes of beautiful women, all he could do was watch. One hand trying to stem the flow of blood coming from his nose, and the other furiously writing as much as he can in his new book. Hmm he thought, maybe my next volume of Icha Icha can be, "Innocent Man Made Aware," ohhh no wait, I can see it now. "Older Woman Teaches Novice." Jiraiya giggled as he planned out the scenes in his head.

Regardless, with women, Minato was highly confused. For all women that continually stumped him, that would be his wife, Kushina. And now that she was pregnant, very pregnant, Minato had to deal with all of her complains, requests, and late night craving (he'd conveniently marked Ichiraku Ramen after the umpteenth time Kushina had sent him on a run) but most of all her moods. They shifted constantly, and Minato never knew what to expect.

And when Kushina wanted something, Minato was hard pressed not to give it to her especially when she pulled, "I have you son growing inside of me, are you really going to say no?" She did this especially late at night when he was sent on a food run and he didn't particularly want to leave his bed. Though it seemed to not occur to him that he could always use his ANBU as minions…

So when Minato arrived home after his exhausting day, intent to crawl up in bed next to his wife and talk to his unborn baby, he was surprised none the less.

"Tadaima," called Minato walking into an empty room.

Hearing no response, he took off his shoes and neatly placed them intending to find his wife. He walked into their room, taking off his flak jacket cloak which neatly emblazed Yondaime Hokage on. Hearing soft humming coming from the adjoining bathroom, he gently knocked.

"Kushina? Are you in there?"

"Who is it? Are you an enemy nin?" shouted Kushina. Minato blinked back confusion and opened the door to find his beloved soaked in the bath.

"Kushina, my love, an enemy nin isn't going to knock."

"Hmph, you don't know that," said Kushina rolling her eyes, "They just might be polite enemy nins. They really aren't enough these days."

"Kushina, my sweet, no enemy nin is suicidal enough to attack this house with two exceptional seal masters that covered the place in wards," Minato said.

Kushina pouted, a delicate look passing across her face. She was beautiful, even with wet with tendrils escaping her messy bun and heavily pregnant. A small grin spread across his face.

"Whatcha grinning for?" asked Kushina suspiciously.

Minato smiled even wider, "Just thinking about how beautiful you are."

Kushina called him a flake and threw a bar of soap at him.

"Mmm," sighed Minato as he slid into the warm bath. The water eased his sore muscles and all he wanted to do was relax. Fate didn't have that in mind for him, or rather Kushina.

"Mina-kunnn," sang Kushina, "I'm hungry, go get ramen! With a side of dango."

"Alright, in a minute," yawned Minato rubbing his eyes.

"Hmmm, what about orange?" Kushina asked.

"Alright, I'll get you oranges too," Minato said sleepily not listening entirely.

"No! Silly!" Kushina said bopping him on the head, waking up from his stupor.

"For the baby's room," Kushina replied as if it were the most simplest thing in the world.

"Huh? Isn't that-"

Kushina's face darkened and all Minato could do was backtrack. "Of course, that's an excellent idea my love. Anything for you."

Kushina grinned, happy again. Minato's sweat dropped, crisis averted, for now anyway.

"Weapons! We need weapons!" Kushina said suddenly.

"Wha-? Isn't that kind of dangerous for the baby's room?"

"You baka!" Kushina shouted hitting him again. "For the bathroom, in case enemy nin appears."

Minato's sweat dropped. Not this again.

"Er, Kushina-" he said cautiously, not wanting to anger her again. He didn't really want Kushina branding a kunai at him the next time he walked in the bathroom.

He sighed, "Of course my love."

He reached out and pulled Kushina into his arms, and kissed the top of her head. He placed his hand atop her swollen belly and listened to his sons movements. He already knew Naruto would be like her. He could just tell. He couldn't wait until he could hold baby Naruto in his arms. It would all be worth it. Their family would be complete and-

"MINATO! Where's my ramen?!" cried Kushina.

Of course, he had to survive this first.

* * *

**Rate and Review :)**


End file.
